MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS LA LEYENDA DE EVEERFREE
by alegenesis2411
Summary: "¡Cuando el campamento Everfree está en peligro de cierre, las MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS usan sus superhabilidades recién descubiertas y forman una gala de cristal de recaudación de fondos para mostrar su apoyo y ayudar a salvar el campamento!"


**Spike** : [ronquidos]

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [en su sueño] No no... ¡No puede ser...! ¡No es verdad...!

 **Fluttershy** : Um, ¿Twilight?

[toque en la puerta]

 **Spike** : [ladridos de entusiasmo]

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¡Twilight! ¡El autobús para el campamento Everfree sale en diez minutos!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Ay, ¡no-no-no-no-no! ¡No puedo creer que me quedé dormida!

[la puerta se abre]

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Tampoco yo. No es tu estilo.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡Lo sé!

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¿No tienes una alarma supermolesta que hace [imita sonido de despertador]?

[sonido de despertador]

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Todo va a estar bien. Te ayudaremos.

 **Spike** : [jadeos]

 **Applejack** : [suspiros] Vamos a viajar al bosque. ¿Cuándo va a necesitar eso?

 **Rarity** : Si fuéramos a ir a la luna, insistiría en que llevara un vestido de noche. Nunca se sabe, querida.

 **Alexandra** : Rarity tiene razón.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Sólo me cambio de ropa.

 **Las Equestria Girls** : ¡¿Midnight Sparkle?!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Sunset Shimmer y yo te derrotamos en los Juegos de la Amistad!

 **Midnight Sparkle** : ¡Tú y tus amigas jamás podrán derrotarme! [risa maníaca]

 **Applejack** , **Rarity** , y **Rainbow Dash** : [grito]

 **Fluttershy, Alexandra** y **Pinkie Pie** : [grito]

 **Spike** y **Sunset Shimmer** : [grito]

 **Midnight Sparkle** : ¡Midnight Sparkle es parte de ti! ¡Siempre estaré ahí esperando en las sombras más oscuras de tu mente! ¡Voy a volver, Twilight! ¡Y _esta_ vez, no me detendré hasta tener _toda_ la magia!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡No!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡Alto!

 **Spike** : ¡Twilight, despierta!

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡No _pararemos_ , bobita! ¡No hemos llegado!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Oye, ¿te sientes bien?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Je. Estoy bien.

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡Allá nos divertiremos mucho! ¡Vamos a hacer malvaviscos, comer malvaviscos y dormir en almohadas de malvaviscos!

 **Rainbow Dash** : Sí, tal vez no haremos eso.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Tal vez _ustedes_ no.

[chillido]

 **Directora Celestia** : Atención, alumnos, ya estamos cerca. Pero antes de llegar, queremos decirles lo orgullosas que estamos de que hayan recaudado los fondos suficientes para esta excursión.

 **Subdirectora Luna** : Cuando teníamos su edad, creamos recuerdos hermosos en este bosque, y sé que también lo harán ustedes.

 **Directora Celestia** : ¡¿Ahora quién está emocionado por el campamento Everfree?!

 **Estudiantes** : [gritos de emoción]

[La Leyenda de Everfree] **[Todos]**

¿Te perderás así o en la historia quedarás?

¿Tu vida se va a contar o un misterio aquí será?

¿Habrá una canción, que hable de tu gran pasión?

Hoy es la elección, eso sólo tú lo harás

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! (¡Hey!)

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! (¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!)

 **Narradora** : La Leyenda de Everfree. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.

¿Algo grandioso harás con lo que aprendiste aquí?

¿Vas a superar? ¿Lo que no te hacía feliz?

Y al volver a casa, verán todos al fin

¡Qué eres parte de la Leyenda de Everfree!

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! (¡Hey!)

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! (¡Hey!)

¿Llegarás a hallar la gloria?

¿Una estrella tú serás?

Y aprender las enseñanzas

Y quien eres en verdad

¿Te perderás así o en la historia quedarás?

¿Tu vida se va a contar o un misterio aquí será?

Y al volver a casa, verán todos al fin

¡Qué eres parte de la Leyenda de Everfree!

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! (¡Hey!)

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree!

¡Hey!

 **Fluttershy** : ¿No creen que el campamento Everfree es hermoso? Estoy ansiosa por nuestro primer paseo en la naturaleza.

 **Spike** : Obviamente quiero ir a uno de esos.

 **Fluttershy** : ¿También quieres ver las adorables criaturas del bosque?

 **Spike** : ¡Sí! En especial las ardillas. ¡Más en especial, para _perseguirlas_! [ladridos, jadeos]

 **Applejack** : Ah, estoy ansiosa por la aventura. Haré mi propio refugio, recolectaré comida...

 **Rainbow Dash** : Uh, ¿sabes que aquí nos darán comida y tiendas, verdad?

 **Applejack** : ¡Síp! Aún así recolectaré.

 **Rarity** : [suspiros] Yo sólo me vengo a relajar. El último año ha sido demasiado pesado para mi gusto.

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡Ya sé! Enfrentaremos a tres sirenas que intentaron hipnotizarnos con su canto, una escuela rival _demasiado_ competitiva, ¡y dos amigas demoníacas! [hacia Sunset y Twilight] Uh, eh-je, sin ofender.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Para nada. [hacia Twilight] Te acostumbrarás.

 **Applejack** : Síp. La escuela Canterlot se ha convertido en un imán de magia. Será lindo estar en un lugar donde no tendremos que preocuparnos por todo eso.

 **Flash Sentry** : Aquí tienes, Twilight.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Gracias. Eres... Flash, ¿cierto?

 **Flash Sentry** : Síp, ¡soy yo! Y tú eres tú. Y no nos conocemos muy bien. [murmullo] Bien hecho, viejo.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Claro. Supongo que... te veré por aquí.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Sabes que hay una chica idéntica a ti cuando está aquí pero vive en otra dimensión y es una princesa poni?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Ah-ja.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Flash sentía... algo por ella.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Oh.

[Realimentación de la P.A.]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : [en la P.A.] ¡Hola, compañeros! ¡Si pudieran dirigirse al patio principal, estaría de lujo! ¡Es hora de iniciar la mejor semana de campamento en la historia!

[Campistas conversando]

 **Spike** : [ladridos]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a Everfree! ¡Soy Gloriosa Daisy, la directora del campamento! Considérenme su amigable guía de la naturaleza. ¡Y el es mi hermano, Timber Spruce!

 **Timber Spruce** : Considérenme el tipo asombroso... al que deben invitar a lo divertido.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Queremos complacerlos, así que antes de asignarles sus tiendas, queremos oír sus sugerencias. Son libres de hacer cualquier cosa que quieran.

 **Timber Spruce** : Uh, excepto a pasear por la cantera. Está prohibido.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Mmm-sí, pero fuera de eso, sus opiniones son muy amplias. ¿Qué actividades harán de esta la mejor semana de su vida hasta ahora?

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¡Escalar en roca!

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Hecho!

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¡Arquería!

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Desde luego!

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¡Espiro!

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Naturalmente!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Rainbow, sé que estás emocionada, pero podrías darle la oportunidad a alguien más y hacer sugerencias.

 **Bulk Biceps** : ¡Manualidades! Mi mamá... necesita guantes nuevos de cocina.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Yo pondré los telares!

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡Decoración de galletas! [saboreo]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Uy, preparo unas ricas galletas de azúcar.

 **Fluttershy** : ¿Paseos matutinos por el bosque?

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Con bastones para todo el mundo!

 **Alexandra** : Competencias de carreras.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Como siempre!

 **Serena** : Performes.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Como siempre.

 **Rarity** : ¡Ah-oh-eh-eh-ah-oh! Ah, eh... ¡Un desfile de modas! ¡En el que yo diseño los más fabulosos vestuarios inspirados en las últimas tendencias _y_ que los modelen mis compañeras en un hermoso escenario exterior!

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Eso es una tradición!

 **Timber Spruce** : Literalmente nunca hemos hecho eso.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Estaré oyendo sugerencias durante toda su estancia, así que si hay algo que quieran hacer, o necesitan algo, sólo pídanlo.

 **Principal Celestia** : ¿Qué hay del regalo del campamento? Esa era _mi_ tradición favorita del campamento Everfree.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡El regalo del campamento! ¡Claro!

 **Timber Spruce** : [susurrando] ¿En serio?

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : [susurrando] Sí, en serio.

 **Timber Spruce** : [susurrando] Pues, yo creí que—

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : [susurrando] ¡Creíste mal!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Alguien más percibe algo de tensión entre Gloriosa y su hermano?

 **Pinkie Pie, Alexandra** y **Twilight Sparkle** : Ehhh...

 **Pinkie Pie y Alexandra** : Algo.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Cada año, los campistas trabajan juntos para crear algo útil. Un regalo para futuros campistas. ¡Trabajar teniendo esa meta en común es básico para formar fuertes lazos que prevalecerán después de su tiempo aquí en el campamento! [silenciosa] Y por eso es que es tan importante. [en voz alta] Este kiosco fue regalo del grupo anterior. ¡Oh, oh, oh, y el tótem y el reloj de sol también obra de campistas!

 **Principal Celestia** : ¡El reloj de sol fue el regalo de _nuestra_ clase!

 **Vice Principal Luna** : [tos] Aunque "algunas personas" creyeron que era poco practico, ya que el reloj de sol no sirve de noche.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : [risas] Ustedes parecen ser u-un grupo asombroso. Así que apuesto a que pensarán en algo inspirador para dejarlo aquí.

[campistas gritan de emoción]

 **Timber Spruce** : Hablando de dejar cosas aquí, llegó la hora de darles la asignación de tiendas para que dejen su pesado equipaje ahí.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Uh, las chicas recibirán su asignación de Timber. Chicos, ustedes conmigo.

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡Qué emoción! Hmm... ¡Sí! ¡Estoy en la Tienda Esmeralda!

 **Rarity** : ¡Uy, también yo!

 **Applejack** : Aguamarina.

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¡También yo!

 **Applejack** : ¡Yee-hoo!

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¡Oh, sí!

 **Alexandra** : Perlas.

 **Serena** : ¡Tambien yo!

 **Alexandra** : Genial.

 **Fluttershy** : Me tocó la Amatista.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Zafiro.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡También yo! Digo, supongo que así es. Eh-je. Técnicamente, los zafiros no son sólo azules. Eh. Pueden ser rosas, morados, amarillos...

 **Timber Spruce** : La mayoría son azules. Por eso el nombre viene del latín _sapphirus_.

[silencio]

 **Timber Spruce** : [susurrando] Significa "azul".

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [susurrando] Lo sé. ¿Pero sabías que los zafiros sólo son rubíes que no tienen cromo?

 **Timber Spruce** : No. ¿Pero sabías que la Tienda Zafiro es la mejor de todas?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Timber Spruce** : Porque estas en ella.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Oh-ho-ho-ho, eso le dices a todas las campistas.

 **Timber Spruce** : No es cierto. [hacia Bulk Biceps] ¿Estás en la Tienda Rubí? ¡Ja-ja! ¡Es la peor de todas!

 **Bulk Biceps** : ¡No puede ser!

 **Timber Spruce** : Estoy bromeando, hermano. La Rubí es genial. Es como la zafiro pero _con_ cromo.

[silencio]

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [risitas]

 **Timber Spruce** : Pero las tiendas Rubí y Coral se parecen mucho para el ojo común. Ah, mejor te muestro donde está. [hacia Twilight] Hasta luego.

 **Rainbow Dash** y **Sunset Shimmer** : [risitas]

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¿Qué hice?

 **Applejack** : Je. Nada.

 **Rarity** : ¡Ooh! ¡Eso fue algo adorable!

 **Alexandra** : lo mismo digo Rarity.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : [sonido de silbato] Okay, amigos, vayan a instalarse. Nos veremos en el muelle en quince minutos para repasar las reglas de seguridad del campamento. ¡Avísenme si necesitan algo!

 **Filthy Rich** : Yo necesito algo.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Filthy Rich! Qué gusto me da verte. [susurrando] ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡El campamento está comenzando!

 **Filthy Rich** : Sólo disfruto del panorama, Gloriosa Daisy. Es tan... hmm... relajante.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Bueno, puedes disfrutar cuando el campamento acabe. Ahora, si no te molesta...

[silencio]

 **Filthy Rich** : Bien.

[la limusina se va]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Eh, Filthy Rich es, un ex alumno del campamento. Le gusta visitar su viejo patio de juegos de vez en cuando. Pero basta de él. Busquen sus tiendas y guarden sus cosas. ¡Daremos inicio a la mejor semana del campamento!

 **Rarity** : [suspiros] Me gusta saber las reglas de seguridad, pero espero que pueda empezar con mis diseños para el desfile de modas del campamento lo más pronto posible.

 **Applejack** : Eh. Aún no puedo creer que convenciste a Gloriosa de hacer un desfile de moda. ¡Estamos en un bosque, por favor! ¡Tiene que ser aventurero!

 **Rarity** : Se nota por la misma ropa de Gloriosa que ella aprecia un look bien seleccionado. A pesar de que estemos en "pleno bosque".

 **Applejack** : Muy bien. Siempre que no me hagas usar uno de tus sofisticados vestuarios. ...No lo harás, ¿cierto?

 **Rarity** : No. ¡Sí sí! [risa] Descuida, amiga. Irá perfectamente con tu sentido del estilo sólo que...

 **Sunset Shimmer** : [escalofriantemente] Oooooooooohhhh... [normal] ¿Fue extraño allá fuera, no? ¿Lo del tal, Filthy Rich?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¿Eh? Oh. Sí, eso creo.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Me da la sensación de que Gloriosa está ocultando algo más. Pero su hermano es muy lindo, ¿no?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : No está mal.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Ooooh, _ahora_ quién intenta ocultar algo más.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡No es verdad!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Oye, estás bien? Te veías un poco agitada en el camino aquí.

 **Spike** : Tal vez tuvo otra de sus pesadillas.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Estoy bien. Digo, ¿de qué me puedo quejar? Desde que me transfirieron aquí, todos en la escuela Canterlot han sido muy lindos y abiertos, sobre todo considerando lo que pasó en los Juegos de la Amistad.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Eso no fue tu culpa. La Directora Cinch fue quien te alentó a tratar de usar esa magia para ganar los Juegos con la escuela Crystal. No estabas lista para esa clase de poder. Pero eso ya acabó. Y si hay un grupo que pueda perdonarte por algo que quedó en el pasado, créeme, es este.

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¿Van a venir o no?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡No tardamos! Sólo quiero ponerme un poco de bloqueador. Uh. Habría _jurado_ que lo empaqué.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡Aquí está!

[ruidos de levitación]

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Tú lo hiciste? ¿Cómo es posible?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : No puedo creerlo. Es...

 **Sunset Shimmer** :

¡Sorprendente!

 **Alexandra: Twilight Sparkle** :

¡Genial! ¡Horrible!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Esto es genial! Digo, todas nos hemos transformado en ponis, nos salen orejas, alas, cola, con lásers mágicos de arcoíris pero, ¡nada como esto había pasado antes! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡No tengo la menor idea! Tal vez yo no fui. ¡Tal vez fue ella!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Ella? ¿Quién?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Nadie. Olvídalo. ¿Podríamos no hablar sobre el tema? ¿Y podrías no mencionar el asunto de que hice levitar cosas con las otras?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Por qué no?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Escuchaste a Applejack. Se supone que este es un lugar donde todos pueden alejarse de la magia. No quiero que sepan que trajé una nueva variedad aquí.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Si de verdad lo quieres así, no voy a decir nada.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Así lo quiero.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Okay, ¡pero no necesariamente es algo malo! [gruñidos] [suspiros] [gruñidos] [suspiros]

 **Spike** : Creo que tendrás que levantarlo con la mano.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Awww.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : [pensando] —haber llegado así!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Qué dijiste?

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Yo... no dije nada. ¡Sólo vengo a asegurarme de que todos vayan camino al muelle! ¿Necesitabas algo?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Nop.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Porque si hay cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para que esta sea la mejor semana en la historia, sólo házmelo saber. ¡Yo me encargo!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Gracias, estoy bien. [hacia Spike] La gente tan alegre me pone nerviosa.

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡Esto va a ser superdivertido!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Supongo que no toda la gente.

 **Rarity** : Oh, es hermoso, ¿no creen? ¡Parece un diamante brillando bajo el sol!

 **Fluttershy** : Sí es adorable el lugar. El aire fresco, la brisa fresca, las aves que se posan en tu dedo.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Creo que eso sólo te pasa a ti.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Las actividades acuáticas están disponibles a diario hasta el ocaso, si quieren hacer canotaje, veleo, windsurf, o nadar, sólo avísenme.

[patos graznando]

 **Fluttershy** : ¿No son la cosa más linda?

[la madera se astilla]

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [gañidos]

 **Timber Spruce** : ¡Wow! Sé que soy encantador, pero no tienes que caer así.

 **Flash Sentry** : [suspiros] ¿No debería estar tan celoso, verdad? Después de todo, ella no es _mi_ Twilight. ¡No es que la otra Twilight fuera mía! Pero nosotros eramos... ya sabes.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Sí. Lo entiendo. Pero tu Twilight es una princesa en Equestria. Odio abrirte los ojos, pero allá pasará la mayor parte del tiempo.

 **Flash Sentry** : ¿Estás diciendo que debería olvidarme de ella?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : De hecho, sí.

 **Flash Sentry** : Ouch. No estás siendo delicada.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : La verdad no es mi estilo. Lo siento.

 **Subdirectora Luna** : Este es un riesgo de seguridad. Les sugiero que cerremos el muelle durante el resto del campamento.

 **Estudiantes** : [quejas]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Oh, apuesto a que no tendrá que ser durante todo el campamento. Sólo necesita un pequeño arreglo. ¡Yo me encargo!

 **Applejack** : Juh. ¡O tal vez _nosotras_! Creo que todo el muelle se debe cambiar.[golpe] Construir uno nuevo será nuestro regalo. Sí, lo usaremos, pero un muelle nuevo también le servirá a futuros campistas.

 **Estudiantes** : [gritos de emoción]

 **Timber Spruce** : No lo sé. Sería demasiado trabajo. No me gustaría que dejarán de hacer otras cosas divertidas por estar ocupadas construyendo un muelle para _futuros campistas_.

[silencio]

 **Rainbow Dash** : Yo entiendo lo que dices, Timber, pero somos Wondercolts de Canterlot. ¡Tenemos una reputación que mantener! ¡Y no hay manera de que dejemos este lugar sin contribuir con el regalo del campamento más asombroso! Apoyo a Applejack. ¡Construir un nuevo muelle es la opción! ¿Ustedes qué dicen?

 **Estudiantes** : [gritos de emoción]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : [hacia Timber] Parece que ya está decidido.

 **Timber Spruce** : [hacia Gloriosa] Eso parece.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Es evidente esa tensión.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Podríamos reforzar los cimientos.

 **Applejack** : Hacerlo muy resistente.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Y poner un letrero de madera que diga "Campamento Everfree".

 **Fluttershy** : Y unas cajitas con comida para alimentar a los patos y a los peces.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Oh, ¡y linternas para ver de noche!

 **Rarity** : [jadeo] ¡Qué impactante! ¡Y será una pasarela realmente perfecta para mi desfile de modas!

 **Alexandra** : ¡Y la meta para la competencia de carreras!

 **Applejack** : Y más importante aún, será un buen lugar para atracar canoas y alimentar animales.

 **Rarity** : Jum, ustedes dicen "tomate", yo digo "lugar perfecto para exhibir los glamorosos estilos de chica bohemia".

 **Alexandra** : No tu eres la que dice tomate junto Applejack.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

 **Directora Celestia** : Va a requerir mucho trabajo, ¡pero podemos hacerlo!

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡Sí! ¡Supervisión de adultos!

 **Applejack** : Juh, lindo martillo. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

 **Rainbow Dash** : Uh, duh. ¿De la caja de herramientas?

 **Applejack** : Jah, no está mal. Yo hice el mío.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Ugh.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡Haces lámparas con luces para jardín de energía solar! ¡Qué ingenioso eres, Timber!

 **Timber Spruce** : ¿Tú crees que esto es ingenioso? Deberías ver mi arte con pasta. Soy como el Picasso de los fideos.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [risitas]

 **Directora Celestia** : Atención. Han hecho muchos avances, pero va a oscurecer pronto. Retomaremos esto mañana entre las otras actividades del campamento.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Todos, vayan a asearse, ¡y nos veremos junto a la fogata a las ocho para compartir malvaviscos e historias de terror!

 **Pinkie Pie** : _¡Malvaviscos!_

 **Rarity** : ...¡Y fue cuando miró abajo y se dio cuenta de que traía calcetas moradas con un vestido tinto! [gritos] ¡Escucharon, color morado y tinto! ¡De la misma gama de colores! [gritos]

 **Estudiantes** : [murmuros]

 **Alexandra** : [gritos sarcásticos] [sarcasmo] impactante si eso me dio miedo.

 **Applejack** : Uh... esa fue una historia aterradora.

 **Rainbow Dash** : [risas] Sí, me aterra que intente contarla otra vez.

 **Subdirectora Luna** : [aclara la garganta] ¿Alguien más quiere contar una historia de miedo?

 **Timber Spruce** : Yo tengo una. Pero se los advierto, harían bien en abrazar a un amigo ahora. ¡Así de aterradora es la historia!

 **Fluttershy** : [jadeo]

 **Spike** : [quejido]

 **Fluttershy** : Ay, no.

 **Bulk Biceps** : [dientes traqueteando]

 **Alexandra** : [Templando]

 **Timber Spruce** : Es hora de que les hable sobre la leyenda de Gaea Everfree.

 **Timber Spruce** : [narrando] Hace muchos años, mis bisabuelos llegaron a este bosque. Al ver su belleza, decidieron que sería el lugar perfecto para un campamento. Pero cuando comenzaron la construcción, cosas extrañas empezaron a pasar. Una noche muy oscura, cuando el viento aullaba, ¡una rama atravesó el techo de su cabaña! ¡Gritaron y corrieron afuera, sólo para ver una criatura gigante surgiendo de la tierra! Tenía el cabello revuelto como las raíces de un árbol. Su boca tenía dientes de roca y sus ojos eran pozos de brea negra. Pero su aura brillaba como diamantes. A donde quiera que iba, dejaba una estela brillante a su paso. Temblorosos, mis bisabuelos le preguntaron quién era y qué quería. Con una voz profunda y grave, les dijo que su nombre era Gaea Everfree – un espíritu antiguo que poseía dominio sobre el bosque, y que mis bisabuelos estaban invadiendo su tierra. Le suplicaron que los dejaran construir el campamento, compartir este hermoso lugar con otros. Gaea Everfree al fin accedió y les advirtió que no podrían conservarlo para siempre. Que algún día, iba a regresar a reclamar el bosque que le pertenecía.

 **Timber Spruce** : Así que si ven una estela brillante, sabrán que esa es... [fuerte y aterrador] ¡Gaea Everfree!

 **Estudiantes** : [gritos]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Hola, chicos! Lo siento, ¡no quería asustarlos!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Entonces por qué saliste de los arbustos?

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Es que... tomé la ruta panorámica, porque el bosque es bellísimo de noche. Pero nadie debe hacerlo sin un guía, ¿okay? Muy bien, todos, hora de ir a sus tiendas.

 **Snips** : Oh, oye, Gloriosa. ¿Tienes un cepillo de dientes extra? Es que olvidé el mío.

[zumbido de mosca]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Claro que sí! Traeré uno para ti.

 **Snails** : [estremeciéndose] ¡Ay, le temo a la oscuridad! ¿También tienes linternas?

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Pues claro! ¡Yo me encargo!

 **Spike** : [estremeciéndose] ¿Fluttershy?

 **Fluttershy** : Oh, lo siento, Spike. Creo que esa historia me afectó.

 **Applejack** : Jah. ¿Por qué? No puede ser real.

 **Rainbow Dash** : No estoy segura. Gaea Everfree podría ser una criatura que fue echada de Equestria y terminó en este mundo. Es lo que pasó con las sirenas.

 **Applejack** : Eh. Sonó más como algo que Timber inventó para asustarnos. Al menos espero que sí. Lo último que quiero es que el campamento se arruine por alguna criatura con poderes mágicos.

 **Rarity** : Oh, sí sí. Tuvimos que lidiar con más de la cuenta de esas. En el Baile de Otoño, la exhibición musical, los Juegos de Amistad— Oh-ay, digo, ya saben, eh, todo terminó bien, claro. [risa nerviosa]

 **Alexandra** : si [risa nerviosa]

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Mmm. Yo me siento cansada. Me voy a acostar.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Podrían dejar de mencionar lo que pasó en los Juegos de la Amistad? Creo que aún está muy sensible por eso.

 **Pinkie Pie** : [con la boca llena] Nuestros labios están sellados.

 **Spike** : [ronquidos]

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [gruñidos inquietos]

 **Midnight Sparkle** : ¡Aquí estoy! Por aquí. ¡Siempre estoy aquí!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡No!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : [murmullando] ¿Qué-qué, qué pasa?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Nada. Lo siento, Sunset.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Uh, Twilight, creo que sí pasó algo.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [gañidos]

[thud]

 **Spike** : [gruñidos] [suspiros] ¿Tan pronto es hora de levantarse?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Twilight, en serio tenemos que hablar de esto.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡No, para nada!

 **Derpy** : [soplido]

[chillidos de ave]

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Oye, yo sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero de verdad creo que debemos averiguar que está sucediendo con tu magia. Si pudieras aprender a controlarla—

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡Pero esa es la cosa! ¡Nunca podré controlarla!

[choque]

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¿Qué pasó allá?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡No fue mi intención!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : No vimos nada, así que no sabemos que pasó.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Están bien?

 **Sandalwood** : Sí. Fue algo muy extraño. Estábamos varados a mitad del lago sin nada de viento, pero así de la nada, _¡bam!_ El viento aumentó, y fuimos lanzados directo hacia el muelle.

 **Pinkie Pie** : [jadeos] ¡¿No creen que haya sido el espíritu, o sí?!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [hacia sí misma] No, lo hice yo.

 **Trixie** : ¡Espíritu, da la cara! ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie te lo ordena!

 **Rarity** : ¡¿Qué es eso?!

 **Estudiantes** : [charla de cuestión]

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¡Oh, miren! ¡Todo nuestro esfuerzo! ¡Arruinado!

 **Fluttershy** : Al menos los peces están comiendo bien.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Hay que rescatar del agua lo que se pueda. Tal vez podamos arreglarlo.

 **Rarity** : ¡Debemos intentar! ¡El campamento Everfree necesita una pasarela!

 **Applejack** : Muelle.

 **Rarity** : Muelle. Sí. A eso me refería.

[A Midnight en Mí]

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

Solía ser tan simple

Así lo entendía yo

Yo no sabía lo que ahora sé

La vida era mejor

La oscuridad se eleva

Desde aquí muy dentro de mí

Su poder me sobrepasa

¿Cómo evitar que Midnight salga de aquí?

Si yo me aferro a la luz

Seré libre al fin

Y puedo ser como soy

Puedo al fin ser feliz

Pero en vez de luchar

Contra todo lo que vi

Ellas no

¡Deben ver a Midnight en mí!

¡A Midnight en mí!

No deben ver a Midnight en mí...

 **Spike** : [en su sueño] Son muchas ardillas...

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Spike?

 **Spike** : ¡Ah! Oh. ¡¿Qué pasa?! Estaba teniendo el sueño ideal. Espera. ¡Ese sueño podría ser realidad!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Antes de que vayas a perseguir ardillas, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar Twilight? Me urge hablar con ella.

 **Spike** : ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Volvió a levantar las cosas del suelo?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : De eso se trata. No sé si fue ella. Pero de ser así, hay que lidiar con ello de frente.

 **Spike** : Yo la puedo rastrear.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Mantén la calma. Respira hondo. Tú _no_ eres un monstruo.

 **Twilight Sparkle** y **Timber Spruce** : [grito]

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Oh, hola. [risa] ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 **Timber Spruce** : Uh... Buscándote a ti.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Oh, sólo salí al bosque a pasear y me perdí un poco.

 **Timber Spruce** : Te mostraré el camino. Soy un experto en este bosque. He vivido aquí siempre.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Debe haber sido lindo. Crecer en este lugar.

 **Timber Spruce** : Sí, aunque tiene desventajas. Cuando era niño, deseaba que vendieramos el lugar para vivir en la ciudad como toda la gente.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¿En serio?

 **Timber Spruce** : Tenía diez años. Quería visitar el centro comercial.

 **Twilight Sparkle** y **Timber Spruce** : [risa]

 **Timber Spruce** : Jamás le conté eso a nadie. Debes ser especial. [silencio] Y no sólo porque tienes una rama en el cabello.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Ugh. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba eso ahí?

 **Timber Spruce** : No mucho. Sólo desde que empezamos a hablar.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [risa] Ay, ¿por qué no me dijiste algo?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : [hacia Spike] Creo que ayudaremos a Twilight con eso de la magia un poco más tarde.

 **Directora Celestia** : Escalar en rocas se trata de perceberancia y confianza. Rarity, debes confiar en que Applejack te cuidara.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Sí, así que puedes subir más rápido que ahora.

 **Applejack** : ¡Rainbow Dash!

 **Rainbow Dash** : Lo siento. Esperé para esto desde que llegamos aquí.

 **Rarity** : Pues, tendrás que esperar un poco más, querida.

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¡Qué bien! Twilight, si me cuidas, al fin podré subir. Iré a buscar otro arnés.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Ah, no estoy segura—

 **Timber Spruce** : Yo voy a ver si mi hermana necesita algo. ¿Te veo luego?

[música romántica]

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡Twilight, te encontré! ¡Te había estado buscando!

[retumbo]

 **Estudiantes** : [gritos]

 **Spike** : ¿Fue un terremoto?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Aquí no hay fallas geológicas.

 **Bulk Biceps** : ¡Oigan! ¡¿Quién dejó este polvo brillante y cristalino?!

 **Rarity** : [gañidos] ¡Ay, creo que ya me quiero bajar por favor!

 **Applejack** : [esfuerzo] Lo siento, está atorada.

 **Rarity** : [gritos] _¡Applejack! ¡¿Qué haces?!_

 **Directora Celestia** : Eh, ¿todo está en orden por allá?

 **Applejack** : Uh-uh, no sé que pasó. Ni siquiera tiré tan fuerte. Se puso ligera como una pluma de un momento a otro.

 **Rarity** : [respirando pesadamente] ¡Casi me matas del susto!

 **Applejack** : ¡No fue mi culpa! Te ayudaré a quitarte el arnés.

 **Rarity** : ¡No, gracias!

 **Applejack** : [gritos, escupe agua]

 **Directora Celestia** : ¿¡Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?!

 **Rarity** : ¡Oh, vaya! ¡No sabes cuanto lo siento! Eso creo. ¿Yo acabo de hacer lo que haya sido eso?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : No creo que haya sido tu culpa. Le traeré una toalla a Applejack.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : También yo. [hacia Twilight] ¡No eres la única con un nuevo tipo de magia! ¡Esto es genial!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡No, no lo es! ¡Rarity y Applejack pudieron haberse hecho daño! ¿Por qué sucede esto? Yo no—

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Hola, chicas! ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Uh, ¡Applejack se cayó al lago!

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Oh, no! Eh, va a necesitar toallas limpias, ropa seca, oh, ¡y chocolate caliente! ¡Yo me encargo!

[gritos]

 **Twilight Sparkle** y **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Fluttershy?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

 **Fluttershy** : No lo sé. Sólo estábamos decorando galletas y—

 **Pinkie Pie** : Y yo dije, "¡Tú necesitas más chispas! ¡Y _tú_ necesitas más chispas!"

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Entonces, lo habitual de Pinkie Pie.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Yo estaba lanzando las chispas a Fluttershy, ¡cuando de pronto brillaron en rosa y explotaron!

[explosión]

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡Justo así, sólo que un poco antes!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Muuy bieen. ¿Qué tal si dejas de tocar cosas por un rato?

 **Fluttershy** : Ay, no. Realmente deberíamos limpiar esto. [esfuerzos] ¿Alguien me puede ayudar?

 **Constance** : [píos]

 **Fluttershy** : Gracias, Sr. Ave.

 **Constance** : [píos]

 **Fluttershy** : Pues, claro que te daré algo de comer— [jadeo] ¿A-acabas... de hablar?

 **Constance** : [píos]

 **Fluttershy** : Pero yo no hablo "pío".

 **Constance** : [píos]

 **Fluttershy** : No sé si eres la única ave a la que le entiendo.

 **Constance** : [píos]

 **Fluttershy** : ¡Oh, no! Por favor no llames a tus amigos.

[píos y ululidos]

 **Fluttershy** : Mucho gusto en conocerlos, también.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Le estás hablando a las aves?

[píos]

 **Fluttershy** : Um, ¿sí?

[portazo]

 **Fluttershy** : [gritos]

[píos y ululidos]

 **Applejack** : ¿Les contaste lo que pasó? ¡Fue una locura! ¡Elevé a Rarity en la roca de escalar como si no pesara! Como si yo tuviera más fuerza de la que tengo.

 **Rarity** : Y yo hice aparecer algo como un diamante de la nada, y normalmente me emocionaría. Los contornos eran perfectos, y la—

 **Applejack** : ¡Rarity!

 **Rarity** : Oh, lo siento. ¡Mandó a Applejack lejos y luego desapareció!

 **Applejack** : Hablando de desaparecer, ¿alguien ha visto a Rainbow Dash?

[zumbido]

 **Rainbow Dash** : [gritos] [golpe sordo] ¡Ow!

 **Applejack** : ¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

 **Rainbow Dash** : No lo sé. Fui corriendo a buscar el arnés, y sin darme cuenta, ¡casi había regresado a la ciudad!

 **Rarity** : Pero si ibas a una supervelocidad, ¿por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo?

 **Rainbow Dash** : Porque la perdí cuando me alejé. Y luego volvió al acercarme al campamento.

 **Pinkie Pie** : [jadeos] ¡Estar aquí nos da a todas nuevas habilidades mágicas!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : No todas tenemos nuevas habilidades. Yo no tengo, pero Twilight— ...tampoco, las tiene.

 **Applejack** : [suspiro] Adiós a mi teoría de que dejar la escuela significaba dejar las cosas mágicas atrás.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Algo en el campamento debe estar causando esto.

 **Fluttershy** : Um, ¿Gaea Everfree?

[la puerta se abre]

 **Fluttershy** : [gritos]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Applejack! ¡A ti te estaba buscando! Ten, te traje unas toallas y ropa seca. Uh, ¿pero qué pasó aquí?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Lo estamos tratando de averiguar.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Pues, no se preocupen por eso. ¡Yo me encargo!

 **Sandalwood** : Gloriosa, ¡perdí mi pelota en el lago!

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : [movimiento nervioso del ojo] ¡Te conseguiré una nueva!

 **Derpy** : ¡Y a mí se me acabaron las flechas!

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡No digas más! ¡Nuevas flechas para ti ahora!

 **Timber Spruce** : ¡Aquí estás! [silencioso] Filthy Rich ha vuelto. ¿Quieres que me encargue?

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : [silenciosa] ¡Por supuesto que no! [normal] ¡Yo me encargo! [gritos internos]

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡Fluttershy, basta de gritos!

 **Fluttershy** : Pero yo no grité.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Por fin.

 **Rarity** : Nadie gritó.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Qué?

[Gritos]

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Alexandra que pasa?

 **Alexandra** : Estaba preparan los bocadillos para la fiesta después de la carrera pero cuando lance algo parece que se está dentro de una perla.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Les dije todas estamos obteniendo nuevas habilidades mágicas.

 **Alexandra** : Genial.

 **Directora Celestia** : [en la P.A.] ¡Atención, campistas! Quienes estén interesados en hacer linternas flotantes de papel, por favor vengan a las mesas de picnic.

 **Applejack** : No sé lo que piensen ustedes, pero yo estuve esperando venir aquí por un mes. ¿Podríamos olvidarnos de esta "nueva magia" y tratar de disfrutar un poco el campamento?

 **Rarity** : Yo también estaba emocionada por los diseños que creé para el desfile de modas.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Y yo no he podido vencer a _casi nadie_ en espiro.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Yo creo que hay que averiguarlo. Pero si lo que todas quieren por ahora es olvidarlo...

 **Todas menos Sunset y Twilight** : [concuerdo]

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡Por supuesto, a-migo!

 **Rarity** : Um, Pinkie Pie, ¿qué estás haciendo?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Pongo malvaviscos en mi linterna. Cuando la encienda, ¡se verá hermosa _y_ deliciosa!

 **Spike** : Oye, Twilight, ¿por qué no estás con las demás?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Sunset dijo que algo aquí hace que las demás tengan nueva magia. Creo que es Midnight Sparkle. Aún es parte de mí. Puedo sentirla. Y creo que su magia está infectando a mis amigas.

 **Spike** : ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : No sé que _pueda_ hacer yo.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Muy bien, amigos! ¡Es hora de ver volar sus linternas!

 **Timber Spruce** : ¡Oye, linda linterna! ¡La mía es mi cara!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [ríe nerviosamente]

 **Timber Spruce** : Um, ¿estás bien?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Mm-hmm.

 **Timber Spruce** : No pareces ser tu misma.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¿Listos? Y... ¡ahora!

[golpe sordo]

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡Aw! ¡En fin! ¡Hay que aprovecharla! [masticadas] Síp, hermosa y deliciosa.

[ronquidos]

[en silencio, pasos]

 **Sunset Shimmer** : [jadeos] ¿Twilight? ¡Twilight! Ay, ¿a dónde va ahora?

[crujidos]

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Twilight? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Vamos... a buscar un taxi que nos lleve a casa.

 **Spike** : Creyó que intentarías impedirlo.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Porque sí lo haré. Twilight, no puedes irte.

[ruidos mágicos]

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡¿No creen que haya sido el espíritu, o sí?!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [hacia sí misma] No, lo hice yo.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Creo que es Midnight Sparkle. Aún es parte de mí. Puedo sentirla. Y creo que su magia está infectando a mis amigas.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Twilight, Midnight Sparkle no existe. Sólo estás tú.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¿Cómo supiste que pensaba?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Cuando toqué tu mano, pude ver cosas. Puede comprender porque te ibas. ¡Mi nueva magia...! ¡Es mi nueva magia! ¡Esto es increíble!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡No, no lo es! ¡Estoy infectándote ahora!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Twilight, debes dejar de ver esto como si fuera malo.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Para ti es fácil decirlo. La magia te convirtió en algo hermoso. La última vez que yo intenté usarla, me convirtió en un monstruo. Tengo mucho miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Sí, la última vez me convertí en algo increíble, pero también dejé que la magia me convirtiera en un monstruo. Así que si alguien entiende lo que estás pasando, soy yo. Puedo ayudarte, Twilight. Y tus otras amigas también te apoyarán. Pero no si huyes así.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [suspiros] Me quedaré. Pero aún no creo que sea buena idea estar cerca de nuestras amigas ahora. No hasta saber por qué pasa esto.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Entendido.

[crujidos]

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

 **Twilight Sparkle** y **Sunset Shimmer** : [gritos]

 **Timber Spruce** : [gritos] Espera. ¿Twilight?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¿Timber? ¡Me alegra mucho que seas tú! Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Y con una hacha?

 **Timber Spruce** : Sólo estaba cortando leña.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿A mitad de la noche?

 **Timber Spruce** : Necesitamos más para la fogata de mañana. Y si no la hubiera conseguido ahora, sería una cosa más que Gloriosa añadiría a su lista. [imitando a Gloriosa Daisy] ¡Yo me encargo!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [risas]

 **Timber Spruce** : ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí hablando en el bosque a mitad de la noche?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Ah ¡Oh! Caminaba dormida. Twilight me oyó y me llevaba al campamento.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Mm-hmm.

 **Timber Spruce** : Vengan. Las acompañaré de vuelta. Yo las protegeré de [aterradoramente] ¡Gaea Everfree! ¡Everfree! _¡Everfree!_

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Por favor. Obviamente sólo es un cuento de miedo que inventasté para contarlo en la fogata.

 **Timber Spruce** : Oh, no. Es genuino. ¿O cómo explicarían lo que pasó en el muelle? ¿Y el momento en que tembló la tierra? Eh, vengan. Conozco un atajo de vuelta.

[chispas]

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Genuino, eh? Yo creo que encontramos a "Gaea Everfree".

 **Spike** : ¿Pero por qué se esforzaría para que creyéramos que es real?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Tú lo oíste decir que quería que su hermana vendiera el campamento. Si nadie quiere venir porque es el hogar de un antiguo espíritu de la naturaleza, le serviría para su causa.

 **Spike** : Hay que decirle a Twilight.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Mmm, no aún. Es obvio que está muy presionada ahora. Tenemos que estar cien por ciento seguros para decirle que el chico que le gusta es un cretino que quiere ahuyentar a todos de aquí.

 **Spike** : ¡Ah-jah!

[martillo golpeando]

[tablones crujiendo]

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¡Uf! Uh, ¿nos vas a echar una mano aquí, Rarity?

 **Rarity** : Ay, me encantaría, pero tengo que dejar listo este poncho si quiero que esté en el desfile de modas. Aunque al paso que van ambas, no sé si la pasarela alcance a estar lista.

 **Applejack** : El _muelle_ es el regalo al campamento, y estará terminado. Eso, si Rainbow se apresura y me trae más madera.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Oh, ¡ya no puedo ir más rápido! Es que no quiero acabar en el bosque otra vez.

 **Applejack** : No seas absurda.

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¿En serio?

 **Applejack** : [suspiros] Sé que dije que deberíamos olvidar este asunto de la nueva magia, pero no puedo. ¿Qué tal si convierto la tabla en astillas?

 **Rarity** , **Fluttershy** , y **Rainbow Dash** : [concordando]

 **Applejack** : ¡Qué bien! Ya no tengo clavos.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oh, ¡aquí tienes!

 **Rarity** , **Fluttershy** , **Applejack** , y **Rainbow Dash** : ¡Pinkie, no! [grito]

 **Applejack** : [suspiros]

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¿Qué? Ohhh, ¿creyeron que los clavos explotarían como las chispas? ¡Wow! Suerte que no sucedió eso, ¿aja?

 **Rarity** : [suspiros] Perdón, chicas. No fue mi intención. Y no sé cómo controlar esto.

 **Rainbow Dash** : No te angusties.

 **Fluttershy** : Ay, ninguna lo sabe.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Y por eso no deberíamos fingir que no está pasando.

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¿Tú también los tienes?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Empezó anoche. Al tocar a la gente, puedo percibir lo que sienten y ver sus recuerdos.

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡Oooh, me gusta! ¡Tócame, tócame!

[música alegre suena]

 **Pinkie Pie** : La-la-la-la. ¡Ooh, dulce!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Eso explica muchas cosas.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Síp.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Chicas, no podemos hacer los poderes aún lado porque no parece el momento ideal para tenerlos. ¿Qué tal si resulta que realmente pueden mejorar las cosas?

[Acepta Ya tu Magia]

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

Tienes tu magia

Y no está tan bien

Pero tenerla

Destinal fue

Puede que sientas temor

Pero tal vez sea, genial

¿Qué tal si aceptas ya tu magia

Y la haces parte de tu ser?

Con sólo un poco de tu magia

Déjala activar

Mezcla bien la situación

Y todo va a estar mejor

En segundos verás

Como el cambio se da

Porque al aceptar tu magia

Todo va a cambiar para bien

Acepta ya tu magia

Déjala salir, suéltala ya

Aprende de tu magia

Lo que hagas te podrá hacer feliz

Pues la magia es parte de ti

¿Qué en tu camino hay

Que no puedes quitar?

La fuerza en ti hará

Tus sueños realidad

No te escondas más

De la magia que hay que usar

Así ya nadie daño te hará

Tienes tu magia

Y no está tan bien

Pero tenerla

Destinal fue

Si atenta estás

Un buen amigo harás

¡Y lo lograremos juntas!

Acepta ya tu magia

Déjala salir, suéltala ya

Aprende de tu magia

Lo que hagas te podrá hacer feliz

Pues la magia es parte de ti

Pues la magia es parte de ti

Pues la magia es parte de ti

Pues la magia es parte de ti

 **Rainbow Dash** : Eso fue, ¡veinte por ciento más genial!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡Y miren lo que lograron después de todo!

 **Rarity** : _Por favor_ ¿hacemos un recorrido para el desfile de modas en este instante?

 **Applejack** : Creí que no habías terminado de coser tu poncho.

 **Rarity** : He terminado.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Comiencen sin mí. Debo ir a buscar a Twilight. ¡Al ver lo que conseguimos aquí tal vez la haga aceptar su magia también! Uh, no porque ella la tenga.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : [sorda] ¡Desearía que no les hubieras contado esa ridícula historia!

 **Timber Spruce** : ¡Ay, todo esto es demasiado para ti! ¡Tienes que dejarlo atrás!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : [hacia sí misma] ¡Lo sabía! ¡Él quiere deshacerse del campamento!

[la puerta se abre]

[crujido de puerta]

[portazo]

 **Sunset Shimmer** y **Flash Sentry** : ¡Ugh!

 **Flash Sentry** : ¿Sunset Shimmer? ¿Qué hacías detrás de esa puerta?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Qué? Um, ¡nada! Es que, perdí un arete. Uh, ¡aquí está!

 **Flash Sentry** : Bueno, escucha. Me alegra verte aquí. De hecho quería agradecerte.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Por qué?

 **Flash Sentry** : Hmm, por ser franca. Y decirme que olvidara a Twilight. Necesitaba escucharlo.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Claro, de nada.

 **Flash Sentry** : ¿Te sucede algo?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué?

 **Flash Sentry** : Por favor, Sunset. Salíamos juntos. Sé cuando algo te preocupa.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : [suspiros] Okay, te lo voy a decir Flash. A una amiga le gusta alguien, pero creo que ese alguien no es quien ella cree. No quiero molestar a mi amiga diciéndole lo que creo, porque también quiero protegerla, porque si lo que creo que pasa es realidad ella, creo que es necesario que lo sepa. ¿Sabes?

 **Flash Sentry** : Nnnno. Pero lo que _sí_ sé es que tu amiga tiene suerte de tener a alguien como tú cuidándola.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿En serio?

 **Flash Sentry** : Sí. Sabes, eres diferente a cuando salíamos. Eres mucho más... linda.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Gracias. Me alegra que lo notes.

 **Flash Sentry** : Uh, mira, tal vez tú y yo, podríamos retomar como... amigos.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Uh, uh, suena bien. ¡Me tengo que ir!

 **Flash Sentry** : ¡Claro, sí! ¡Yo también quería retomar luego! Jah.

[retumbe]

[ruidos mágicos]

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Ah, ¡lo sabía! ¡Definitivamente trama algo!

[celular reproduce Tocata y fuga en re menor de Bach]

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Es Sunset. Dice que la vea en la cantera.

 **Spike** : Creí que no deberíamos excursionar tan lejos.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡Dice que es importante!

[ruidos mágicos]

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¿Qué es eso? [chillidos]

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡Shhh!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¿Qué está pasando allá?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Yo creo que es Gaea Everfree. O más bien, alguien que quiere que _creamos_ que ha vuelto. ¡Vamos! Wow...

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Este lugar es bellísimo.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Hay algo de magia de Equestria aquí. Puedo... puedo sentirla.

 **Spike** : Esperen. Creí que Timber sólo fingía que era una criatura de origen mágico. ¿Ahora dices que es real?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¿Timber? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : [suavemente] Nada. Solamente soy yo.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Gloriosa? Pero... Timber. Estaba segura de que _él_ era el que quería aparentar que Gaea Everfree había vuelto. ¿Eras _tú_ la que intentaba ahuyentar a todos?

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Yo jamás intentaría ahuyentar a nadie del campamento Everfree.

[ruidos mágicos]

 **Filthy Rich** : Vaya, vaya. Estás retrasada con tus pagos, Gloriosa. Yo soy dueño de la tierra ahora.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Por favor. Mis abuelos fundaron este lugar. ¡Ha estado en la familia por generaciones! ¡Debes dejar que el campamento continúe!

 **Filthy Rich** : ¿En vez de convertirlo en un hotel spa qué llenará mis bolsillos con más dinero del que el campamento pudo darme? [risa] No lo creo posible.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Por favor! Yo-yo, oh, ¡sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo!

 **Filthy Rich** : Bien. Te doy de plazo hasta el final del mes. Hmph.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : [llantos]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¿Qué voy a hacer? [llantos]

[ruidos mágicos]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¿Uh?

[ruidos mágicos]

[retumbe]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Uf. [tos] ¡Wow!

[ruidos mágicos]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : [jadeos]

[explosión mágica]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Uf.

 **Timber Spruce** : ¡Tú no sabes qué son esas cosas!

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Pero sé lo que pueden hacer! ¡Estuve practicando! ¡Puedo controlar su poder ahora!

 **Timber Spruce** : ¡No lo sabes con certeza!

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Es nuestro campamento, ¡y nos lo van a arrebatar! Si esta debe ser nuestra última semana aquí, ¡voy a usar lo que sea necesario para que cuente!

 **Derpy** : [soplido]

[ruidos mágicos]

[salpicadura]

[choque]

[ruidos mágicos]

[retumbe]

[salpicaduras]

 **Timber Spruce** : ¡Estuviste usando magia por todo el lugar! ¡Tenía que decirles algo para ocultar lo que hacías! ¡¿Qué era lo que querías que hiciera?!

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Desearía que no les hubieras contado toda esa ridícula historia!

 **Timber Spruce** : ¡Ay, todo esto es demasiado para ti! ¡Tienes que dejarlo atrás!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Timber no hablaba de que dejaras el campamento. ¡Se refería a que dejaras los cristales mágicos! Todas las cosas que hacías para que esta fuera la mejor semana. Cada vez que usabas magia para eso, ¡causaba otro problema en otra parte! Timber estaba... ¡ocultando lo que hacías!

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¿Cómo sabes lo que hacía con los cristales? ¿Cómo es que sabes lo de la magia?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Puedo ver cosas. Sentirlas. Porque yo también tengo magia. Al igual que ella. Y también nuestras amigas.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Gloriosa, Timber tenía razón. Tal vez deberías dejar de usar magia. Demasiada puede ser peligrosa si no sabes controlarla.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Oh, yo me encargo. Y ahora la usaré para salvar mi campamento. ¡Sólo necesito más poder!

 **Twilight Sparkle** y **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡No!

[ruidos mágicos]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Lo siento, chicas. Ya sé lo que debo hacer. Pero creo que no estamos en el mismo canal. Así que...

 **Twilight Sparkle** y **Sunset Shimmer** : [esfuerzo] ¡Gloriosa!

[ruidos mágicos]

 **Twilight Sparkle** y **Sunset Shimmer** : _¡No!_

[estudiantes conversando]

 **Rarity** : ¿Dónde están Twilight y Sunset? [suspiros] se pierden el ensayo con vestuario.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Uh-uh.

 **Rarity** : Supongo que podemos empezar sin ellas. ¡Cuándo estés lista!

[música tecno-pop]

 **Rarity** : Hmm. Te dije que te gustaría.

 **Applejack** : No está mal... supongo. ¿Puedo quedármela al final, verdad?

[zarzas creciendo]

[chirridos de bomba de agua]

 **Snails** : Se ve... diferente.

 **Snips** : Sí. Se ve... más alta.

 **Rarity** : Esto es sólo un avance. Tengo otra línea completa que estrenar para el evento.

[rasguño en el disco, música se detiene]

 **Rarity** : ¿Por qué se detuvo la—? [jadeos] ¡Ay, no es posible!

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Atención, campistas!

 **Trixie** : ¡Es Gaea Everfree!

 **Flash Sentry** : ¡Es real!

 **Bulk Biceps** : ¡Aah! ¡Estamos perdidos!

 **Timber Spruce** : ¡¿Gloriosa?! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!

 **Applejack** : ¿Esa es Gloriosa? ¿Me volví loca, o sus pies no tocan el suelo?

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡Loco-loco!

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Hoy tengo un anuncio que hacer! Filthy Rich quiere que esta sea la última sesión del campamento Everfree. Pero descuiden, _¡Yo me encargo!_

[sonidos de magia y rápido crecimiento de espinas]

[gritos]

 **Rainbow Dash** : Ay, ¡no puede ser! ¡Literalmente acabamos de construirlo!

[Y Así Luchamos Hoy Por Everfree]

 **[Gloriosa Daisy]**

He esperado tanto ya

Para echarlo del lugar

Hoy la magia es mi salvación

Y me da más protección

Y así... luchamos... ¡hoy por Everfree!

Bella es la naturaleza hay que observarla

No hay que temer a buitres que aquí están

Me tienes para protegerte

De las espinas que hay

¡Soy libre al fin, por siempre soy!

Han entrado a nuestro lugar

Con cadenas lo sellarán

Lo hemos tenido por generaciones

Pero hay complicaciones

Y aún... luchamos... ¡hoy por Everfree!

Ten confianza, esto es por tu bien

No temas ya, pues hay amistad

Y la belleza que nos rodea

Todo al florecer nos va a defender

¡Déjalos ya, intentar!

¡La despedida no será!

El campamento estará por siempre

Que las páginas lo recuerden

Y así... luchamos... ¡hoy por Everfree!

 **Fluttershy** : Oh, ¿por qué siempre nos pasan este tipo de cosas?

 **Rarity** : ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¡Lo que siempre hacemos! ¡Salvar el día!

 **Las Equestria Girls** : [concuerdo]

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡Qué bien, qué bien, qué bien! ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido! ¡Ah! ¡Desearía que hubiera tiempo para hacer capas de superheroínas!

 **Rarity** : ¡Oh, también yo!

 **Rainbow Dash** : [suspiros] ¡Basta de hablar de ropa! ¡Hay que evitar que Gloriosa atrape a todo el mundo aquí!

[gritos]

[magia y rápido crecimiento de espinas]

 **Lyra Heartstrings** y **Sweetie Drops** : [grito]

[ruidos mágicos]

 **Rarity** : [gruñidos]

[llamando al suelo]

[topos conversando]

 **Fluttershy** : Um, hola. ¿Nos podrían dar una mano— um, oh, o pata? Nos vendría muy bien una salida.

[topos conversando]

[zumbidos]

 **Applejack** : [gruñidos] Hmph.

[topos conversando]

[explosiones mágicas]

[crujido]

 **Applejack** : [gañidos]

 **Rainbow Dash** : [esfuerzos]

[explosión mágica]

[gran explosión mágica]

 **Applejack** : [suspiro] ¡No está funcionando! ¡Su magia es demasiado fuerte!

 **Spike** : [gruñidos]

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡Bien hecho, Spike! [gruñidos] Twilight, ¡tienes que usar tu magia!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : No creo poder levantar algo tan grande.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡Es la única posibilidad de salir de aquí y ayudar a los demás!

[sonidos de magia]

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [gruñidos] [suspiros]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡¿Por qué están enfrentándome?! ¡Hago esto para salvar el campamento! ¡Lo hago por ustedes!

 **Rarity** : [ríe nerviosamente] Gloriosa, sólo hay que meditarlo por un momento, ¿quieres? Digo, creo que el campamento Everfree es totalmente encantador, pero la verdad no creo estar lista para dejar mis viajes semanales al spa.

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : [dulcemente] ¿Al spa...? [Enfurecida] _¡¿Al spa?!_

 **Rainbow Dash** : [gañidos]

[SFX de strike de bowling]

 **Timber Spruce** : Gloriosa, ¡esta no es la manera!

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Te agradezco tu preocupación, Timber, _¡pero yo me encargo!_

 **Timber Spruce** : ¡Agh! No, ¡no lo harás!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : [gruñidos] Twilight, ¿crees que puedas usar tu magia?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : No quiero usarla de más. Midnight Sparkle podría surgir.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡Twilight, nuestras amigas están ahí!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Muy bien.

 **Timber Spruce** : ¡Por favor, Gloriosa! ¡Lo que haces es una locura! ¡Tienes que escucharme!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Ella no es Gloriosa.

 **Rarity** : ¡Twilight!

 **Applejack** : ¡Sunset!

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¡Están bien!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Esa no es tu hermana. Es alguien que fue consumida por la magia de Equestria.

 **Timber Spruce** : Seas quien seas, ¡deja a mi hermana por favor! ¡Te lo suplico, Gloriosa, vuelve! ¡Te necesito! ¡Gloriosa!

[crepite de electricidad]

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [jadeos]

 **Applejack** : ¡Rarity!

 **Rarity** : [gruñidos] ¡No puedo sostener esto para siempre!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : [hacia Twilight] Depende de ti. ¡Puedes usar tu magia para hacer las zarzas a un lado!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : No. Son muchas zarzas. Requeriría mucha magia. ¡No puedo!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡Es la única manera! ¡Ya tienes que aceptar la magia en tu interior!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¿Pero y si ella toma el control? ¿Qué tal si en vez de salvar a todos, me convierto en Midnight Sparkle y sólo lo empeoro todo?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡Eso no sucederá! No lo permitiremos.

[Agritamiento del escudo]

[Ruidos mágicos]

 **Rarity** : ¡Agh!

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡Tú puedes, Twilight! ¡Tú tienes que ser más fuerte que ella!

 **Midnight Sparkle** : [risas] ¡Nunca podrás controlarme! ¡Yo siempre seré parte de ti!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [quejidos] ¡Noooo!

 **Voz de Sunset Shimmer** : ¡Twilight, escúchame! ¡Tú estás al mando!

 **Voz de Rarity** : ¡Tú eres una luz, querida! ¡Una fuerza del bien!

 **Voz Rainbow Dash** : ¡Sí! ¡Sólo patea el trasero de la oscuridad!

 **Voz de Pinkie Pie** : ¡Te apoyamos, Twilight!

 **Voz de Applejack** : ¡Aquí estaremos, pase lo que pase!

 **Voz de Fluttershy** : ¡Nosotras creemos en ti!

 **Voz de Alexandra** : ¡Siempre estaremos apoyándote!

 **Voz de Sunset Shimmer** : Tú... no eres... ¡Midnight Sparkle!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡No! Yo... soy... ¡Twilight Sparkle! Y la magia que llevo en mi interior es... ¡la magia de la amistad!

[Roturas]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡No! ¡Alto!

[Explosión gigantesca]

[Campista se alegra]

 **Timber Spruce** : ¿Gloriosa?

[Sonido mágico]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¿Pero qué... qué sucedió?

 **Timber Spruce** : Está bien. Todo va a estar bien.

[Gritos de emoción]

 **Spike** : ¡Lo lograste! Wow. Linda joya.

 **Applejack** : ¿Qué... qué es esto?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : No estoy segura. Pero tenemos una especie de conexión con ellos.

 **Rarity** : Casi no me importa lo que sean. ¡Son hermosos! [Jadeos] ¡Y combinan muy bien con la otra colección que preparé para el desfile de modas! [Risitas] Que tal vez se canceló, ¿no es así?

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : No saben cuánto lo siento. Sólo quería que fuera la mejor semana del campamento Everfree en la historia. Y en vez de eso hice que fuera la peor. Tal vez sea para bien que Filthy Rich tenga el campamento.

 **Directora Celestia** : No. No lo es. Este campamento ha significado mucho para muchas personas, incluyéndonos a mi hermana y a mí.

 **Subdirectora Luna** : ¿Por qué crees que queríamos traer a nuestros alumnos?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¡No dejaremos que Filthy Rich tome este lugar! Si este lugar es importante para ustedes, tal vez también para los otros campistas que vinieron en años anteriores.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡Y tal vez haremos que nos ayuden a salvarlo!

 **Applejack** : ¡Oh! ¿Con una recaudación?

 **Rarity** : ¡¿O un baile?!

 **Alexandra** : ¿O una fiesta de recaudación con baile?

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¡Nuestra banda tocaría!

 **Fluttershy** : ¡Yo puedo componer una canción sólo para la ocasión!

[Estudiantes concordando]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Todas son buenas ideas, ¿pero dónde lo haríamos?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡Podría ser en la cueva de los cristales!

 **Rarity** : [jadeos] ¡Un Baile de Cristal! ¡Me encanta!

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Pues admiro el entusiasmo de todos. En serio, que sí. Pero es que no sé cómo organizaremos un baile para mañana invitando a todo el mundo.

 **Equestria Girls** : ¡Nos encargaremos!

[Leyenda Que Hay Dentro De Ti]

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

Creía que sólo eran historias

No creí, que fueran verdad

Pues cuenta no me dí

Que la historia puedo cambiar

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

Ahora sé que escribo mi canción

Y con el gran final que decido yo

Tragedia no será

Sino una fantasía genial

 **[Las Rainbooms]**

Hey, hey, hey

Puedes ser un héroe (héroe) sí

Oh-oh-oh

Siempre para ti, estaré

Tienes que seguir

La leyenda que hay dentro de ti

Se siempre aquí Everfree

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

Se la leyenda que hay dentro de ti

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

Se la leyenda que hay dentro de ti

 **[Fluttershy]**

Alguna vez el miedo me atrapó

Lo dejé y él me encadenó

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

Miren que alto vuelo, ya

No es aburrido estar acá

 **[Applejack]**

Cuando amigos a mi lado hay

No hay prejuicios, nada que aguantar

 **[Rarity]**

Y juntas brillaremos más

De noche hay que disfrutar

 **[Las Rainbooms]**

Hey, hey, hey

Puedes ser un héroe (héroe) sí

Oh-oh-oh

Siempre para ti, estaré

Tienes que seguir

La leyenda que hay dentro de ti

Se siempre aquí Everfree

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

Se la leyenda que hay dentro de ti

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

Se la leyenda que hay dentro de ti

[gritos de emoción]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : ¡Les agradezco mucho por venir! ¡Y por ayudarnos a recolectar los fondos para... salvar el campamento Everfree!

[gritos de emoción]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : [hacia las Rainbooms] Muchas gracias. Por todo esto. Oh, si hubiera pedido ayuda desde un principio...

 **Rainbow Dash** : Oye, no te angusties, esto es lo que hacemos.

[Conversaciones]

 **Timber Spruce** : No es por presumir ni nada, pero fue genial como salvé a estos campistas de esas _Rubus fruticosus_.

[Silencio]

 **Timber Spruce** : Ramas de zarzamora.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Conozco bien el género. Sólo es algo extraño que digas que salvaste a los campistas. Creí que fui yo.

 **Timber Spruce** : Sí. Pero _yo_ te _salvé_ de caer en el muelle, para que tú salvaras a los campistas. Así que en teoría, yo lo hice todo.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : [risitas] Me alegra haberte conocido.

 **Timber Spruce** : Oh-uh.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¿Qué pasa?

 **Timber Spruce** : Eso suena como una despedida. Y yo estaba esperando que aún pudiéramos vernos. ¿Tal vez ir a cenar y ver una peli?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Sí. Eso me encantaría.

 **Timber Spruce** : ¡Qué bien! Al ver esto me lo imaginé.

[Música romántica profunda]

 **Gloriosa Daisy** : Oh, uh... [Ríe nerviosamente] Lo siento. Debo llevarme a Timber. Hay unos donantes a los que quiero que conozca. Eran muy amigos de Papá y Mamá.

 **Timber Spruce** : Al rato bailamos, ¿okay?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Ah-jah.

 **Rarity** : Adorable.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Parece que es un chico muy cool.

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¿Sabes qué otra cosa es cool? ¡Nuestros nuevos superpoderes!

[zumbidos]

 **Rainbow Dash** : Repartí unos, cuatrocientos volantes, puse el escenario, _y_ ¡tuve tiempo de pasar por pizza! ¡Adoro mi supervelocidad!

 **Alexandra** : y yo mis poderes.

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Respecto a eso. Creo que los cristales son la fuente de los superpoderes.

 **Fluttershy** : ¿No nos pedirás que los devolvamos, o sí?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : No. De hecho, creo que tal vez nuestro destino era tenerlos desde siempre.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : También yo.

 **Las Equestria Girls** : [concuerdo]

[sorbido]

 **Sunset Shimmer** : Pero aún hay algo sobre lo cual tengo duda.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ¿Qué cosa?

 **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿De dónde vino la magia que impregnó esta cueva?

[ruidos mágicos]

[Fe Es Eterna]

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

Un libro hay

Que en blanco aún

 **[Elenco principal]**

Está-a-a

 **[Rarity]**

De tu vida hablará

Cada quien lo

 **[Elenco principal]**

Escribirá

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

Escribirá

 **[Applejack]**

Páginas que

En negro y blanco

 **[Elenco principal]**

Esta-a-án

 **[Fluttershy]**

Cada día al pasar

Una nueva historia

 **[Elenco principal]**

Será

 **[Applejack]**

Nueva historia será

 **[Elenco principal]**

La fe es eterna

Y amigos yo los quiero aquí ( **Sunset Shimmer** : Los quiero aquí)

La fe es eterna ( **Rarity** : Es eterna)

Y el futuro siempre brillará-a-a-a

Si tú estas aquí

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

En la oscuridad

He luchado para

 **[Elenco principal]**

Escapa-a-ar

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

Las nubes harán

Que pueda el sol

 **[Elenco principal]**

Pasar

 **[Applejack]**

El sol pasa-a-ar

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

Miedo sentí

Y la noche fue una

 **[Elenco principal]**

Eternida-a-ad

 **[Fluttershy]**

Fue una eternidad

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

Pero el día llegó

Y, me dio

 **[Elenco principal]**

Tranquilidad

 **[Rarity]**

Tranquilidad

 **[Todas]**

La fe es eterna

Y amigos yo los quiero aquí ( **Sunset Shimmer** : Yo los quiero aquí)

La fe es eterna ( **Applejack** : Es eterna)

Y el futuro siempre brillará-a-a-a

Y el futuro siempre brillará-a-a

Y el futuro siempre brillará-a-a-a

Si tú estás aquí

 **Rainbow Dash** : La tercera es la vencida. ¿O es la quinta? Perdí la cuenta.

 **Rarity** : Lo que importa es que la pasarela está terminada.

 **Applejack** : ¿Querrás decir el "muelle"?

 **Rarity** : Ay, tomate y jitomate, es lo mismo.

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡Vamos a celebrar!

[explosión mágica]

 **Rarity** : [chillidos, desmayo]


End file.
